Cadeau d'anniversaire
by NekoGardenFox
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Nile, Kyoya décide de lui rendre visite et d'offrir à son petit ami la nuit de ses rêves ! Rated M parce que… Lemon !


**Moi : Joyeux anniversaire à moi-même ! \\(^o^)/**

**Bao : Ah, c'est ton anniv ? Merde, j'ai même pas de cadeau pour toi…**

**Aguma : Ouais pareil…**

**Mélanie : *en train de jouer à un jeu sur son portable et se fout totalement de la discussion***

**Moi : Bah en même temps, je n'vous ai jamais dit que mon anniversaire est aujourd'hui ! **

**Bao : Ouais… Pas faux**

**Moi : Ah oui aussi ! Cet OS est mon premier lemon ! J'espère qu'il est bien, même si je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas. Bonne lecture tout le monde ! ^^**

**Disclaimer : Ni les personnages ni l'univers de Beyblade ne m'appartienne mais le perso de Mélanie, si !**

* * *

Pour l'anniversaire de Nile et parce que ça fait un moment que Kyoya n'a pas parlé à son petit ami en face en face, le vert décide de lui rendre visite à l'improviste ! Il savait que Nile était seul chez lui, ses parents était parti en voyage d'affaire depuis 3 semaines. Kyoya s'était arrangé pour qu'il arrive en Afrique à 20h00 s'il n'y a pas de problème avec son vol. Actuellement, le vert est dans l'avion en train de regarder par le hublot. Lui et Nile avaient déjà parlé de quand ils le feraient ensemble. Le vert savait que son copain aimerait aller plus loin et qu'il avait u peu peur. Kyoya, pour sa part l'avait déjà fait avec son ex. Il s'était dit que ça pourrait être un bon cadeau d'anniversaire. En tout cas, le vert l'espérait.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombre et l'avion arriva à l'heure à l'aéroport. Le vert descendit de l'avion et sorti illico de l'aéroport. Ouais, il n'a pas pris d'affaire de rechange, même pas de pyjama, c'est dire ! Faut avouer aussi, il était tellement pressé de retrouver son Nile chéri qu'il n'y a même pas pensé ! Alors qu'il marchait dans la ville, Kyoya senti son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon, ouais, il a pensé à le prendre celui-là. Il le sorti de sa poche et constata qu'il avait reçu un message de Nile :

**-**_**Nile, 20h06 :**__ « Tu m'as promis une surprise pour mon anniv, je l'attends toujours ! »_

Kyoya rigola pendant quelques secondes, ils aiment bien se taquiner de la sorte ! Le vert e mit ensuite à taper une réponse :

**-**_**Kyoya, 20h07 :**__ « Et je tiendrais ma promesse ! Patience, elle arrive ! »_

Le lion rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et repris sa route en direction de chez Nile avec un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Il arriva devant la porte d'entrée de chez son petit ami et sonna, laissant son sourire s'agrandir. À l'intérieur, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et quelques secondes plus tard ce fut un petit clic significatif d'une porte que l'on déverrouille qui se fit entendre. Nile ouvrit la porte et laissa un petit hoquet de surprise s'extirper de ses lèvres en voyant qui avait sonné.

**-Je t'avais bien dit que je tiendrais ma promesse,** _rigola Kyoya tout en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Nile pour l'attirer contre lui_

Le propriétaire d'Horuseus, seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt jaune pâle et d'un bas de pyjama, passa ses bras autour de cou du vert et les deux garçons s'embrassèrent fougueusement jusqu'à qu'ils durent se séparer par manque d'oxygène. Bien qu'haletant, Nile se décala pour inviter son copain à rentrer,

**-Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, je l'avoue.** _Rigola Nile en repassant ses bras autour du cou du vert alors que ce dernier repassa ses bras autour de sa taille. _**Mais c'est une très bonne surprise.**

**-Et ce n'est peut-être pas ta seule surprise aujourd'hui, **_ajouta Kyoya sur un ton sensuel tout en faisant lentement glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de son petit ami_

**-Intéressent. Très intéressent même. **_Roucoula l'égyptien_

Les lèvres de Nile s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux lorsqu'il comprit où le vert voulait en venir et les deux garçons échangèrent un baiser passionné et langoureux. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, faute d'oxygène mais tout en gardant leurs visages proches l'un de l'autre.

**-On ne vas quand même pas rester au salon, hein ? **_Chuchota Kyoya d'un ton sensuel_

**-Oh non, certainement pas. **_Répondit Nile sur le même ton_

Sur ces mots, Nile sourit et entraina le vert dans sa chambre. En arrivant dans la pièce, l'égyptien ferma la porte et alla embrasser (très) passionnément son petit ami qui s'était approché de son lit entre temps. Kyoya ne perdit pas de temps et fit passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant pour lui caresser sensuellement le torse. Les deux garçons se séparèrent après plusieurs minutes (l'oxygène, je te hais ! Méchant !), Kyoya pencha légèrement la tête afin de d'embrasser le cou de son copain. Le lion stoppa ses baiser pour enlever le t-shirt de son amant et le balancer sur le sol à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de faire la même chose avec sa veste et son débardeur puis de se remettre en embrasser le cou de son petit ami.

**-Hmm… Plus… Je veux plus**… _Chuchota Nile de manière presque inaudible_

Kyoya comprit tout de suite ce que le garçon aux cheveux roux et brun avait en tête et ne se fit pas prier pour le faire tomber sur le lit et se mettre au-dessus de lui tout en retirant ses bottes qui tombèrent au sol, ce qui fit sourire le deuxième dont l'envie se lisait dans les yeux. Le vert fit glisser un de ses doigts sur le torse de l'égyptien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de son bas de pyjama que le vert prit un malin plaisir à enlever. N'étant pas décidé à se laisser faire, Nile défit et enleva la ceinture de Kyoya qu'il envoya plus loin avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Les deux garçons étaient désormais en boxer, Kyoya se pencha afin de lécher et de mordiller le cou de Nile tout en lui enlevant son dernier vêtement qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre les autres vêtements étalés sur le sol. Le vert enleva ensuite son propre boxer pour le balancer sur le sol.

Kyoya s'amusa à embrasser le cou de l'égyptien, puis il se pencha à son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement. Le vert se redressa et mit deux doigts dans sa bouche afin de les humidifier, sous le regard pétillant et remplis d'envie de Nile. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les épaules de son copain afin de s'y tenir pendant que la main de ce dernier arrive au niveau de son entrejambe.

**-Je vais faire doucement… …T'es prêt ?**

**-Ouii, vas-y...**

Le rythme cardiaque de l'égyptien s'accéléra pendant que Kyoya inséra le premier doigts, Nile gigota légèrement d'inconfort, la sensation n'était pas douloureuse juste un peu inconfortable. Kyoya inséra son deuxième doigts et l'égyptien se crispa, enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules du vert en lâchant un gémissement. Kyoya attendit que Nile s'habitue à la sensation, le vert se pencha et alla embrasser langoureusement le garçon se trouvant sous lui afin de lui faire penser à autre chose tandis qu'il commence à bouger ses doigts. Nile a l'impression de flotter sur un nuage de coton décoré de petites étoiles de toute les couleurs et de guimauve au visage tout kawaii et d'être en train de rêver, il s'en souviendra longtemps de cet anniversaire ! Au bout d'un moment, les deux garçons durent se séparer par manque d'oxygène, laissant un petit filet de bave couler sur le menton de l'égyptien.

**-T'es tellement rouge qu'on dirait une tomate farcie, **_chuchota Kyoya dans le creux de l'oreille de son amant_

Nile frissonna de plaisir, ce qui fit sourire malicieusement Kyoya. Ce dernier alla embrasser le cou du roux tout en retirant ses doigts, ce qui fit râler l'égyptien.

**-Soit pas vexé,** _chuchota Kyoya contre le cou de son amant avec un sourire lubrique,_ **c'est loin d'être fini…**

**-Vas-y… Je veux plus attendre…**

Nile posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kyoya pendant que ce dernier se redressa. L'égyptien savait qu'il n'allait plus tarder à perdre sa virginité, bien qu'il flippe, il est aussi excité d'avoir sa première fois avec Kyoya. Nile fixait son amant avec un air érotique, n'attendant plus qu'une chose. Le lion le savait et ne mit pas longtemps pour s'insérer entre les chairs de son petit ami en essayant de retenir un gémissement de plaisir, ce que Nile ne fit pas en enfonçant encore un peu plus ses ongles dans les épaules du lion.

Kyoya commença à donner des coups de rein, faisant gémir l'égyptien qui réussit malgré tout à faire comprendre à son amant d'y aller plus vite, ce que le vert fit aussitôt et accéléra la cadence au fur et à mesure. Chaque va et vient que faisait Kyoya leurs faisait pousser des gémissements loin, TRÈS loin d'être catholique et leur fit perdre la notion du temps. Jusqu'à ce que, plusieurs minutes plus tard (approximativement, hein) Nile pousse un gémissement plus fort et aigu que tous les autres :

**-Haaan oui ! K-Kyoya !**

Le vert comprit qu'il venait de toucher la prostate de l'égyptien et essaya de se concentrer dessus, ce qui fit gémir l'autre à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Si c'est possible de mourir de plaisir, je crois que c'est ce qui vient d'arriver aux deux garçons dont les visages en sont déformés, ils viennent d'accéder au 7ème ciel et ne se retiennent plus de gémir pour exprimer leurs plaisirs à tel point que leurs cordes vocales seront à moitié défoncées le lendemain ! Le monde autour d'eux n'avaient plus d'importance, il y aurait pu avoir un carnaval qui défilent dans la rue avec la musique à fond qu'ils ne s'en seraient même pas rendus compte !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de pur plaisir, Kyoya se déversa dans le corps de son amant en poussant un râle de plaisir et fut vite suivit par le roux et brun. Kyoya se pencha pour embrasser Nile puis se retira et regarda le corps de son amant luisant de sueur et, afin d'éviter d'écraser le garçon au cheveux mi roux mi brun, se laissa tomber sur le côté.

**-C'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie,** _avoua Nile en planta son regard dans celui de Kyoya_

**-Content que tu es aimé ta surprise, **_surenchérit le vert en rigolant_

**-Oui et… …J'avoue que j'ai pas envie de m'arrêter. **Chuchota Nile, l'air lubrique

Kyoya eut un sourire en coin et se remit au-dessus de son copain et se mit à l'embrasser. Les deux jeunes hommes firent l'amour jusqu'au matin. La nuit des deux amants a été agité mais vraiment très plaisante ! Ils ont aussi passé la matinée à dormir.

* * *

**Moi : Voilà, fini ! Ouais, je sais… Je ne suis pas faite écrire des lemons… ^^' N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui ne vas pas, je prendrais note pour la prochaine fois !**

**Mélanie : *toujours sur son portable***

**Bao : Et sinon, tu as quel âge aujourd'hui ?**

**Moi : Je fête mes 15 ans ! ^^**

**Laissez des Reviews, elles font toujours très plaisir ^^**


End file.
